Funds are requested for the Second International Symposium on Renal Disease in Blacks. We plan this to be a forum to disseminate information, stimulate further research, upgrade scientific levels of research, allow for cross disciplinary fertilization to enhance development of strong collaborative interaction between basic and clinical scientists, as well as epidemiologists, nephrologists and other health professionals.